Power Rangers and Harry Potter: New Ranger Team
by vampduster10
Summary: What happens when two former Power Rangers go on a date and get attacked by Death Eaters who plan to avenge the evil sorceress Rita Repulsa? Read andf find out.
1. Chapter 1

Power Rangers and Harry Potter

Chapter 1: Evil and Help

Tommy Oliver and Kimberly Hart were taking a late evening stroll through the park. They had been dating for three years now and they were celebrating the anniversary of the third year.

"Tommy, these past three years have been wonderful," said Kimberly. "I don't think it could get any better."

"Oh, I think it can," Tommy said slyly. Kimberly gave him a puzzled look. "Hold out your hand, palm down, and close your eyes." Kimberly did as she was asked. "Open them. She opened her eyes and let out a gasp.

"Oh, Tommy, it's beautiful!" she cried hugging him. "What's going on?"

"Will you marry me?" he asked. Kimberly's eyes swam with tears and she just burst out crying. "Kim?"

"Tommy, I've always hoped you'd ask that and of course I will." she said through her tears.

"Ah, isn't this a beautiful picture?" said a British voice. Tommy and Kimberly turned around to see a man with long white-blonde hair in a long robe pointing a wand at them. "I was hoping to catch you sometime, Oliver, and now I did."

"What do you want?" demanded Tommy.

"A better question would be who are you?" Kimberly corrected.

"I am Lucius Malfoy and I'm avenging my second cousin, Rita Repulsa." Lucius explained.

"Hold on," Kimberly said. "You're Rita's cousin? What about Lord Zedd?"

"That bumbling fool of a husband couldn't even destroy you," Lucius sneered. "Now I'm here to take the glory! _Avada…_" He paused and pulled the sleeve of his robe back. "What the…I thought the Dark Lord was destroyed!" He vanished into thin air.

"What was that about?" Tommy asked. Kimberly shook her head.

"He's Rita's cousin?" she said. "No wonder he looked disgusted with Rita and Zedd's work."

The two got back to Tommy's house and noticed someone left them a message on the answering machine.

"Tommy, it's Jason. There's been an attack. Zack, Trini, Billy and I were out doing some stuff when we got attacked by these wizards. They call themselves Death Eaters." Jason said into the phone. "Be careful. They're really evil." Tommy picked up his phone and dialed Jason's number. It rang twice and Kat answered.

"Kat, it's Tommy. I just got Jason's message. What happened?" Tommy said.

"Well, Jason's asleep on the couch. Those Death Eaters really pulled a number on him. He said they tried torturing him. Zack is in the hospital bleeding from a spell that cut him, and Billy and Trini made it home without a scratch." Kat said. "I'm glad I wasn't out there, or I'd be in worse conditions."

"What were they after?" Tommy asked.

"They said something about a Harry Potter. According to what we gathered, Potter lives with his wife at number 12 Grimmauld Place in London." she told him. Tommy got off the phone and turned to Kimberly.

"Honey, we've got a problem. We weren't the only ones who were attacked. Jason, Zack, Trini and Billy were also attacked." he told her.

"I heard what Kat said about a Harry Potter," Kimberly said. "We should get to him before those Death Eaters do."

"Right." Tommy said going to a cupboard. He pulled out two watch-like devices. "I kept these communicators in case we needed them."

"Good idea," Kimberly commented. "We should bring the others if this Harry Potter and his friends, providing he has any, want to help." Tommy grabbed the others and the six power coins. He even brought his Dino Morpher.

They synchronized their communicators to teleport them near the address and left. They landed in front of a big building. On one side was the number eleven, and on the other side was the number thirteen. They saw a note on the front steps. It said:

_This house is the property of Harry and Ginny Potter. Please don't ring the doorbell. If you do, the portrait of my godfather's mother will scream. _

_Thanks, _

_Harry Potter._

Instead of using the doorbell as they intended to, Tommy knocked on the door. A girl around Kimberly's age opened the door and greeted them.

"I'm Tommy Oliver and this is Kimberly Hart," he said. "We need to talk to you and your husband. It's sort of an emergency."

"Come in and have a seat," she suggested. "I'll get Harry and we'll talk."

"She seems nice," said Kimberly as they sat at the long kitchen table.

"She is when she wants to be," said a voice from the doorway. A young man around Tommy's age sat down and pulled out his wand. He waved it and a jug of pumpkin juice appeared. "You really have to watch her temper. She's really accomplished at the Bat-Bogey Hex."

"You're Harry Potter?" Tommy asked. Harry nodded. "Well, then you have to hear this. My friends got attacked by a few Death Eaters, and so did we."

"Who attacked you?" Harry asked.

"Lucius Malfoy," Kimberly said. Tommy stared at her. The last time she tried remembering the name Quagmire, she called him Quasimodo. "What? That name's not that hard to remember."

"Lucius Malfoy attacked you?" Harry coughed. "That's impossible."

"If there's one thing I learned in life, it's that nothing's impossible." Tommy said. "I've been a Power Ranger since I was sixteen and I found that out the hard way."

"A what?" Ginny asked from out of nowhere.

"A Power Ranger. The Power Rangers are heroes that get their power by either magic, or the Universal Morphing Grid." Kimberly explained. "I was the original Pink Ranger and Tommy was the Green and White Rangers." Kimberly began explaining what type of things they did when they were Rangers and what monsters they fought. Harry and Ginny listened without interrupting.

"So your telling me that you saved the world every day?" Harry asked. They nodded.

"Remind you of someone?" Ginny said with a smile. Harry blushed. "Harry was quite the hero a few years ago."

"That's why we need you," said Tommy. "We want you to become the Power Rangers. We think that your Death Eaters are trying to bring back some of the monsters that our old enemy Rita Repulsa kept sending to destroy us."

"Hang on," Harry said. "Rita…that name rings a bell."

"It should," Ginny said. "Draco Malfoy never stopped blabbing about her." Harry clicked his fingers and nodded. "Draco is Mr. Malfoy's son."

"Wow, that must be a pretty picture," said Kimberly sarcastically. "Do you have any friends that might want to stop these Death Eaters?"

"Yeah, Ron and Hermione Weasley live across the street. I'm sure Ron would love to get revenge for what happened to his brother, Fred."

"What happened…" Kimberly began but Tommy shushed her. "Sorry. So you think that your friend would want to do this?" Harry nodded. They marched across the street and Harry knocked on their door.

"Who the bloody hell would be at the door at this time of night?" yelled a shrill voice. "I'm coming!" The door opened and Hermione Granger's face went into a shocked expression. "Harry? What are you doing here?"

"Death Eaters attacked these two and they need some help. Their enemy, Rita Repulsa, you know, the one Malfoy blabbed about in our sixth year is being avenged by Lucius Malfoy and a few other Death Eaters." Harry told her.

"Hold on. RONALD WEASLEY!" She yelled.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Ron yelled back. "For Merlin's sake!" A red headed boy stomped down the stairs and had the exact expression as his wife. "Harry, what are you doing here?" he asked. Harry explained to Ron what he told Hermione and what Tommy and Kimberly were. "You two were the Power Rangers?"

"Yeah, we were." Kimberly said, "but that's not the point right now. The point is we're hoping you four will help us by becoming what we once were."

"Are you sure about this?" Hermione asked. "That's an awful big responsibility to work with." She looked at Ron who nodded. "Okay, we're in."

"I just wrote a letter to Neville," Harry said, "and he told me to meet him back at our place, Ginny." The group of six went to Harry's house and met up with Neville Longbottom, the Herbology teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Harry, I just wanted to tell you that I'm up for this." Neville said. "If Bellatrix Lestrange is out there, then I want to be a part of this."

"Great!" said Kimberly. "Now all we have to do is work on my powers."

"That's been worked out," Tommy said. "You'll be using Kat's Zeo Crystal and her Morpher. Now, the rest of you, I'm going to give you your power coins and Morphers." Tommy started with Ron. "Ron, you are now the Black Ranger. Your weapon is the Power Axe, your Zord is the Lion Thunder-Zord and you have the Mastodon Power Coin."

"Cool." said Ron.

"Neville, you are the blue ranger. Your weapon is the power lance and your Zord is the Unicorn Thunder-Zord. Hermione, you are the pink ranger. Your weapon is the Power Bow and your Zord is the Firebird Thunder-Zord. Ginny, you will be the yellow ranger. Your weapon is the Power Daggers and you will control the Griffin Thunder-Zord, and Harry, you will be the red ranger. Your weapon is the Power Sword, your Zord is the Red Dragon Thunder-Zord." Tommy said to the new Rangers. "Plus I forgot to tell you that the symbols on your coins are dinosaurs. All you have to do is say the name of your dinosaur and you will be morphed into the Power Rangers."


	2. Chapter 2

Power Rangers and Harry Potter

Chapter 2: The Power of Friends

"So all we have to do is hold out these things and say our dinosaurs?" Neville asked. Tommy nodded. "That sounds easy."

"There is one catch, though," said Tommy. "You have to be trained in martial arts." Harry and Ron laughed quietly as Hermione blushed. "What's so funny?"

"When you mentioned the martial arts thing, we remembered what Hermione did to Draco Malfoy in our third year," Ron said.

"What did she do?" Kimberly inquired. "I've got to hear this."

"Well, our friend and Care of Magical Creatures teacher, Hagrid, was teaching us about a creature called a hippogriff named Buckbeak. The bloody creature got sentenced to death after scratching Draco in the arm and we went to visit Hagrid." Ron answered. Harry took point from there.

"When we got there, Draco started taunting us and Hermione sort of blew up." said Harry grinning. "She called him a foul, loathsome, evil little cockroach and held her wand at his throat. Ron told her it wasn't worth the trouble, so she pocketed her wand and punched Draco in the face." Hermione blushed harder.

"Wow," said Tommy. "You really have a big heart and a strong arm."

"Well, Draco never messed with me since then." she said confidently. "That's for sure." Kimberly smiled and decided to watch Tommy teach the new team martial arts.

After two and a half hours of training, the new Power Rangers finally got it right. Hermione succeeded in knocking Tommy towards a wall, Harry gave him a bruised rib with a round house kick, and Ron did a spectacular flip and split-kick, which knocked Harry and Tommy backwards.

"Good job, you three." Tommy said. "You guys did good."

"Do you want me to try?" Ginny asked stepping forward.

"No, I think I've had enough pain for one day," Tommy said. Harry, Neville, Ron and Hermione laughed. Ginny smiled as though she knew he would say this.

"Lunch is ready," Kimberly said through the basement door. "We're having cheeseburgers today."

"Oh, I am so fond of her burgers," Tommy sighed, his mouth watering. "She makes the best in town." Ron scoffed. "I'm not joking, Ron. Just wait."

Ron soon found out that Tommy was right. He started talking about his mom's cooking back at the Burrow. Harry's mouth watered just from hearing about her sausages and her treacle tart. After lunch, Ginny and Hermione went with Kimberly to work on some gymnastics moves in the basement. Harry, Ron, Neville and Tommy stayed upstairs and enjoyed some man time. The doorbell rang and Harry answered the door. There stood Jason and Kat, Jason a little heavier set than he was a long time ago, and Kat looking like the French girl, Gabrielle Delacour.

"Jason, Kat! What are you two doing here?" Tommy asked. "You missed lunch."

"Sorry, bro, but we thought we'd see how the new team were doing," Jason said sitting down.

"Actually, Jason wanted to know if you proposed to Kim yet." Kat said with a twinkle in her eye that reminded Harry a lot about his old headmaster, Professor Dumbledore.

"Yeah, and after she agreed…" Tommy waited until Kat stopped squealing, …we got attacked by a Death Eater.'

"Man! At least she said yes," Jason said. "Oh, Billy and Zack are on their way. They had some last minute stuff to do before they came over."

"Tommy, where's Kim at?" Kat asked. "I wanted to see her."

"She's in the basement with our new Pink and Yellow Rangers," Tommy said smiling. "Thanks for letting them have your power coins."

"Hey, don't worry, I still have my Gold Ranger powers," Jason said. "That dude, Trey brought them back when he found out that the Earth was under attack again, and Kat has her Pink Turbo Morpher yet."

"So, you two are definitely going to help us?" Harry asked. "That's brilliant!"

"Besides myself, Jason is a master at the martial arts. He knows Kento, Judo, and Karate." Tommy said. "I know Tai-Jitsu, Tai-Kwon-Do and Karate."

"Wicked," said Ron. Everyone heard the alarm blare downstairs. "Oh, bloody hell!"

"Let's get to it!" Kimberly yelled running up the stairs. "There are Putties, Cogs, and a one ugly monster!" All of the Rangers teleported to the site.

"Okay, that's one butt-ugly monster," said Ginny. "May I?" She looked at Harry who nodded. "It's Morphin' Time!"

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-tooth Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

"Gold Ranger power!"

"Zeo Ranger one, pink!"

"Wind Chaser, Turbo power!"

"Braccio Power!" All nine Rangers stood in a line.

"Power Rangers!" said the new team.

"Pink Turbo Ranger!" yelled Kat.

"Gold Zeo Ranger!" said Jason.

"Pink Zeo Ranger!" shouted Kimberly.

"Black Braccio Ranger!" said Tommy. The monster, the Z-Putties and the Cogs stood ready to fight. "Rangers, let's go!" said Tommy.

"Putties, attack!" the monster ordered. "Cogs, take them down! I'll get the Black Ranger!" While his fellow Power Rangers took on the Putties an Cogs, Tommy went for the monster. "What's wrong, Tommy? Having trouble?"

"No, my reflexes aren't as good as they used to be." Tommy said. The monster cackled and struck him in the chest. Harry and Kimberly saw Tommy hit the ground and they both attacked the monster, but ended up on the ground with them.

"Oh, great!" said Ron. "Harry, Tommy and Kimberly are in trouble."

"Well, get the damned monster, Ronald!" yelled Hermione. Ron pulled out his Power Axe and struck the monster in the back. "Yes!" Hermione shouted with happiness. The monster got up and vanished in a flash of light.

"Man, that was bad," said Jason. Kat helped Tommy and Kimberly to their feet. "You guys alright?"

"Yeah, let's hope that the monster doesn't come back though," said Tommy. "Otherwise, he'd be getting a whooping."

Back at Tommy's house, the Rangers entered the Dino Base only to find that they had a message on the computer. Tommy pressed the replay button and Alpha 5's golden head appeared on screen.

"Power Rangers, if you see this, the Command Center has been rebuilt by Billy and myself. We figured out that Zordon wasn't really destroyed. He found his way back to Eltaar in time to help with the battle." Alpha said. "If you are able to communicate, please contact us immediately and we will teleport you here."

"Well, Rangers," said Jason, "it looks like you'll meet Zordon and Alpha after all." Harry and the others looked puzzled, so Tommy explained that Zordon was their mentor back in his early Ranger days and his friend Andros destroyed his energy tube.

After a while, Tommy contacted Alpha.

"Alpha, it's Tommy. We're ready for teleportation." he said.

"Standby for teleportation," Alpha said. Seconds later, they all felt a surge as their bodies were covered in light and were lifted into the sky. They landed in a brightly lit room. The floor was lit with white lights, the walls were a light silver and Zordon's energy tube stood facing them. Alpha 5 was walking around the room pressing buttons and twiddling knobs with Billy Cranston.

"Tommy, it's nice to see you again," said Billy. "and these must be the new Power Rangers?"

"Yes," said Harry. "I'm Harry Potter, Red Ranger. This is Ron, the black, Hermione, the pink, Ginny, my wife and the yellow Ranger, and this is Neville, the Blue Ranger."

"Good." said Billy. "At least we have a decent Blue Ranger." He saw Jason, Kat and Kimberly. "I see you three have found your old powers?"

"Yep," said Kimberly. "I'm the Pink Zeo Ranger now, and Kat's got her Turbo powers. Tommy has his Dino Thunder powers." There was a flash of light and the vaporous head of Zordon appeared in the energy tube.

"Power Rangers, it is good to see that you are safe," he said. "I trust you know the problem we have."

"Yeah, we found out the hard way," said Tommy. "Apparently Bellatrix Lestrange found a way to use Rita's Putties and the Cogs."

"That isn't the only problem," Billy said. "She's also found a way to bring back Goldar and Rito. Look on the viewing screen."

On the screen were the two evil henchmen of Rita and Zedd. Goldar, who served as Rita's first henchman and Rito, her brother.

"Oh, man!" Tommy said. "It looks like we may need some more help." He held his bracelet on his wrist to his mouth and pressed a button on it.

"Conner, Ethan, Kira, can you hear me?" he said. "It's Dr. O."

"We hear you, Doc," said Conner. "What's up?"

"Prepare for teleportation," Tommy said. "We'll fill you in when you get to the Command Center." He nodded toward Alpha who pressed the teleport button. In an instant, red, yellow, blue and white columns of light were landing near the other Rangers.

"Hey, Doc, what's the emergency?" Ethan asked. He saw the other Rangers and looked at Tommy. "I thought you said their powers were destroyed?"


End file.
